Secrets,Kids,and Couples
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Sara has been keeping a secert from the team not including Cath for about six years.But when Nick gose and checks in Sara after work what will Sara do.And if thing arent already bad has Sara taken on more then she can chew.Eventaly SNICKERS.
1. Work and Movies

**Hope you enjoy the story.**

The CSI sat in the break room waiting for there and Warrick were talking about what they did over the and Greg were talking about the girls they met at a was drinking coffee like crazy,Because she didn't get much sleep before minutes after everyone arrived Grissom walked in with assiments."Warick and Catherine DB on the and Nick family murdered in there will meet you at your scene you and me break in."All but Sara and Nick left the break room to get to work."Sara,whats wrong you look really tierd?""I am fine Nick, really I'm fine.""Okay, let's get to work."

* * *

"Brass what do we have"'There neighbor noticed the kids didn't go to school so she walked over to check on them and found all the blood.""So who are our victoms?"The father Aaron,mother Elisabeth,sixteen year old Ashley,her twin brother Austin,and the nieghbor says they have three other kids eight year old Eric,six-year-old Emmy and one year old Caitlin.""Do we now were the other three are?""Sorry Sara but as of now we do 've already put out an amber alert for all three children,but right now ya'll just need to focuses on processing the scene."

_After walking into the house._

"How about I take the parents room and Sara you can take the kids room?""Sure."

_ In the parents room with Al and Nick._

"So what do we have here Doc?""Aaron here was stabbed five times in the back and his throat was slashed,Elisabeth is a different story she's been hit multiple times in the skull with a blunt object she has a broken wrist from self defense.""So he probably killed the father first by slicing his throat so the stabbing was over kill.""I would guess I wont know more until after I get them on my table.

_ In the twin's room with Sara and Dave_

"What do we have here super Dave.""Both of them were stabbed seven times.""Any thing else?""Sorry,we'll know more after the otopse.""Thanks Dave."

* * *

_Mean while at Sara's apartment_

Lizzie Marie Sidle sat at her little desk in her room coloring with her babysitter Lindsy."Linds when will mommy be home?""When you go to bed and wake up in the morning she'll be speaking of bed it's time you put your pj's on.""Please Linds don't make me go to bed pleaseee."'How about after you get your pj's on we can make popcorn and watch a movie.""Can we watch A Bugs Life or maby Dreamer oh can we watch Adventures In Babysitting pleasee."Okay Aventures In Babysiting it is,now get your pj's on and I'll get the popcorn.""Thanks Linds."

**Please let me now what you think.I do not own CSI,A Bugs Life,Dreamer,or Adventures In Babysiting.**


	2. Finding the kids

**I do not own CSI.**

_ In Emmy and Caitlin's room_

Sara was processing the room for any clues of were the suspect might have taken the was by the closet when she heard a shuffling quickly but quietly pulled out her gun and slowly opened the her surprise there was three little kids huddled together in the corner of the small put her gun down and held her hand out to the little girl,but the boy she assumed was Eric put himself between his sister and Sara."Are you Eric?"She asked nicely with a small smile on her face."Yes ma'm.""Whats your name?"asked Emmy."My names Sara Sidle, I work at the Las Vegas crime 'll stay here while I go get my friends.""Please don't leave."Emmy said on the verge of tears."Why don't you hand me Caitlin and y'all can come with me."Eric picked up his little sister and handed her to took the little girl in her arms and they walked to their parents room.

_Outside the parents room_

"Nicolas would you come out here please.""Sara what did I say about you calling me that at work."Nick said in a harsh,sarcastic way."Well I have a surprise for you and Brass.""Okay one sec."Nick said walking out of the room."Nicky meet Eric,Emmy,and Caitlin."Nick smiled as Brass walked up behind Sara."I see you found are missing childeren.""Yes,I meet my friends Nick and Brass.""Sara I'm tierd."Emmy said looking up at Sara."Why don't you take them to your house and I'll call you when we need there statesments.""Thanks Brass."

**Thanks for reading I'll have chapter three up soon.**


	3. Nick and Dreams

**Hey,I do not own CSI,Nemo,or The West !**

_ At Sara's apartment_

"Okay Lissy time for bed.""One more movie pleasee.""Okay one more,which one do you want?""Um..Nemo.""Sure"Lindsey said getting up to change the she put the movie on she heard a noise at the door."Stay here Lissy."She said as she walked to the she opened the door there was Sara with three kids crowding around her."Hi Sara.""Hi Linds.""May I ask why you are home early?""Brass sent me home early.""Mommeeee."Lissy said running and screaming to the door.""Hi sweetie."Guess what,me and Lindsy watched a movie and we just started Nemo.""I like Nemo."Emmy said looking at Lissy."Why don't you go watch it with Lissy.""Okay Sara."with that the girls went running into the living room including Caitlin toddling behind them."Why don't you go watch Nemo with the girls.""Okay"He said walking off."Exsplian"Lindsy said eyeing Sara. After Sara explained and the movie was over they put the kids to put Eric,Emmy,and Caitlin in Sara's went to bed in Sara's guest room.

_ An hour later_

Sara was laying her couch watching the West Wing half a sleep when she heard a knock on the got up and opened the was standing there with a small smile."Hi Nick."She said glad Lissy was in bed."Hi Sara,may I come in?"Sara moved so he could step both walked in to the living room and both took a seat on the couch."So how are the kids?""There good."Then they heard a noise behind them and they both turned a round."Mommy Emmy had a baddream.""Why don't y'all come seat down."Both girls walked to the couch and climbed into Sara's lap."Hi Nickolas."Emmy said looking up at couldn't help but smile"Whose your friend?""I'm Lissy Marie Sidle."She said with a huge grin that reminded him of Sara."What was your dream about?""I dreamed the bad man came back.""We promise he won't hurt you."Sara and Nick said at the same time.

**Thanks for reading please let me know what you think.**


	4. Father Nicky

**I do not own CSI.**

After Sara put the girls back to bed her and Nick just stared at each other."So you have a daughter?""Yea I do Nick.""So where's her father,who's her father?""Well it's complicated.""How is it complicated?You do know who her father is right Sara.""Yes I do Nick,You know him to.""It insn't Grissom I hope.""No no no,It is not Grissom.""Good then who is it?""Think Nick she's five she'll be six in two months."Nick thought for a second then he turned white as a hard he said with raised eyebrows"Me"Sara just sat there for a good half hour until finally Sara asked"Are you mad at me?""Why would I be mad at you?""For not telling you.""Sara I could never be mad at you I have to see you everyday and the team would now something was up.""Yea,they would notice if we weren't talking or were always at each others throuts."Sara said laughing a little."Dose she know?""No,but if you want to tell her you can.""Do you want me to tell her she is your daughter.""No,Nick she's our daughter and I want her to now who you are.I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.""Sara you have nothing to be sorry do we tell her.""How about in the can stay her if you like Nicky.""Only if you want me to Sar.""I want you if you don't mine I'm going to Nicky.""Night Sar."Sara got up and went in her other guest room and got ready for sat there and looked around Sara's apartment there was only one picture of Lissy and Sara together and A few others of just assumed that Sara didn't want Greg and the others to now if they ever came five minutes after Sara went to bed he walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the room that had Lissy's name on it he peeked in and smiled at Sara's daughter,no he told him self their daughter sleeping in her pink princes anether five minutes Nick walked back to the couch and fell a sleep."

**I know it's short but most of my chapters are tell what you you have read my other story**** Truth or Dare **** I just want to let you now I haven't forgaton about it I'm just taking a little break because I wanted to work on this story I'll write for my other one soon.**


	5. Broken Glass

**I do not own csi.**

Nick woke up to a shattering noise in the first he panicked not remembering where he when he heard Sara in the kitchen he calmed he remembered the little girl who was a mirror image of he walked in to the kitchen Sara was sitting with a crying Emmy in her was cleaning up a broke glass."Hey Linds."Nick said walking over to were Lissy and Caitlin were standing by Sara."Hi Uncle Nicky."Lindsy said getting up to throw away the broken glass."So what happened here."Nick said bending down to pick up up Lissy replied"Emmy accidently dropped a glass while helping us make breakfast.""Oh so that's why you have a sad face,Emmy."Nick said looking down at Emmy."Yes sir"Emmy said quickly hiding her face in Sara's shoulder."I'm sure Sara isn't mad."Nick said glancing up at Sara."You know I am not mad."Sara said lightly kissing Emmy on her head."Can we please eat now?"Eric siad in a winning voice."Sure buddy."Nick said walking to the all of the others followed behind him.

**Thanks for review.**


	6. Princess

** Thanks for reading I do not own CSI.**

After breakfast Nick and Sara were sitting on the softly spoke"Brass called me this morning."Sara looked up at Nick's brown eyes"What did he say?"Nick smiled at the way she had asked but he hoped she didn't mind the answew."He said that child services can't get the kids till tomorrow and was wondering if you could watch them till then?"Sara didn't even have to think twice"Sure I can Nick Emma and Caitlin can borrow one of Lissy's outfits and I can go to the store and get Eric an outfit."Nick's smile grew even off the couch He said"I'll call Brass and let him Nick got back he put on his serious face and asked Sara"When do we tell her?"Sara thought for a second and replied"Now, Lissy can you come here please?"Sara and Nick heard little feet running down the hall"Yes mommy?"Came a little Lissy in a princess dress with a tiara."Princess remeber when you asked were your daddy was?"Sara said answered with a curious nod from her daughter."Well I want you to meet your daddy Nick."She said jestering her hand towered through her self into Nicks lap."You now how long I've waited to meet you?"An over excited five-year old a huge grin Nick asked"How long".The little girl in his lap looked up at him with biggest smile he had ever seen"Five long years."

**I now it's not my best chapter but please let me know what you think.**


End file.
